Two hearts: Worth more than ever
by Doctorgirl11
Summary: The Doctor and Captain Jack go under cover in the late 1800's to find something out. What is it? What happens when they find an Australian girl? How is she important? Is this one of The Doctors crazy and wacky adventures? Or just some Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-wimey ... Stuff? this is my first ever fanfiction on this site, or any site for that matter, so please share your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

chapter: 1 was she smart?

Crying and screaming. So much people die was too much, but I have no choice until i reach it. I'm running towards it, faster than everyone could. I had more purpose. The blue box shone in the shrinking sun,the dying stars and the fading moon.I knew the door was locked, I've forgotten my key but I know it will open with CLICK of my fingers. Thats how he opens it, why shouldnt it work for me? This is our story, and this is how the world was dying.

Anger runs in my family, and my family members aren't really normal. People used to say they were too formal, escpellialy my mother and father. They always wanted to be the centre of attention, of pretty much everything. But then there was a terrible day. when my family d-... KNOCK,KNOCK. I sigh closing my journal i get up and start walking towards the door. Past the kitchen, past my masters room and to the door and into the entrance. I open the door and bow not knowing who it might be. I know its a man, the way his stance puts a shadow over my small sleek one. "Good afternoon sir, is my lady expecting your company?" I ask slowley standing from my curtsey. There stood a man like no other, suit and full hair, his nose was pecularly large and so was his chin. But he was the most handsome man I've ever seen. " No, not really. I'm here to see young jessica." He said looking me in the eye. " May i ask you why?" My name is jessica..." I believe she has a little history with some friends of mine," he puts his hand out."I'm The Doctor by the way, I always forget to introduce myself!" I take his hand and He shakes it. Unusual to do to a servant,but since he's so handsome i don't know whether to object. " Could you mean my grandmother? Her name was jessica, I was named after her." I say trying not to be out of line with this strange man. " Was she smart, maid and had bright blue eyes?" I nod hesitantly, that more or less described her. " Then im looking for you!" He goes to grab my arm when i hear a scream. "MY LADY?" I call running through the house, The Doctor follows closely behind. Reaching her room we look inside. "My lady?" I whisper entering her first thing that catches my eye is the bed, I had made it perfectly this morning. It's usual pristine covers were disturbed by a big crumple, in the middle lay a heart. Strange writing covered the bed. 'A woman with two is a woman with none. A woman with one is a woman well done.' i step back and hit the wall. "Sir? please help me.." I say turning my head away. " It's The Doctor, what seems to be the mat... oh." He runs over and reads the writing. "Can you read that?" He asks turning to me. " Of course I can. It's the Queens english!" I say my accent slipping a little on the word 'Queens'. The Doctor looks at me strangely. " What did it say?" I sigh and think of the accent i want. "'A woman with two is a woman with none. A woman with one is a woman well done'. Why is that important. S-Doctor?" The doctor grabs my arm violently and drags me from the room. " It is incredibly important! Because they're looking for you!" I stare blankly. "confused?" He asks embarrased. I nod. "your not making any sense!" I cry trying to leave. "Dear little girl come to your death, pain is such fun you know, even more so when you cause it!" A voice grinds in my mind like a pair of stones falling onto each other. I spin around. I know that voice I heard it that night, the night my family disappeared. "Grandmother? Is that you?" I ask turning on the spot. The Doctor runs towards me. "Out! Now!"

I was riding side saddle on the front of the doctors horse Arthur. The Doctor sits behind me holding the reins. I turn to him. " How much further?" I ask holding the horses neck. My mind is running wild, my mother told me of a strange man, a strange and funny man. He saves those in danger and helps those causing it. " Only a few more minutes." He moves his jaw awkwardly. " You can punch for a maid." I blush, I punched him when he tried to get me onto the horse. I was taught not to trust strange men, even the one my mother talked about. I sit in silence for the rest of the way, I dont mind silence. When I was a young girl on the streets i I would have to deal with my own company for days at a time. "Here we are!" He yells into my ear as he jumps from the horse. I slide down after him and follow The Doctor to a box, a bright blue so beautiful I would like it on a dress. "What is that?" I ask my accent failing again, my true accent was Australian. Very Australian in fact, I've lived here since I was 14 but I still have the accent. I can pick up on other accents and mimick them but I always falter somewhere and return to Australian. " My TARDIS... Wait your accents changed, and that accents not around for at least 50 years!" I step back... " No, I lived in australia until I was 14! Im only 25!" I say protecting myself. "Unless...No." The Doctor mumbles and steps into the small box. I storm up and open the doors." Look i have no...Idea." I say staring at the vast space of the small box. "It's big for a box," I say facing him. "You're calm. Really calm. Most people are running around it." He says touching a few buttons. "I know what it looks like, Doctor." I point out stubbornly. He turns to me. "I see... Bring in arthur will you?" He asks me pushing a few more buttons. I sigh in fustration and walk out. When i reach arthur I notice he's a little skittish. " Shhh," i say trying to calm him. I've always sort of known what animals or infants needed,like I could understand them. He was scared of something. " Where? Where is it?" I hear a rustle in the far away trees. " _I_nside!" I smack his rear making him run into the TARDIS. I hear the rustling become clearer. Backing up a little I start running. The dress is too long and I trip. It was a spectacular trip I roll and land on my back, as my head comes down I hear a crack. Darkness threatens my vision, laughing rings in my ears, it was taunting. Laughing at the pain in my skull, at the pain in my back. I listen as my conciousness fails, a scream of my name and the laughter stopping. The worst thing is there are no rocks in this feild.

Groaning, I turn over. My head feels like theres a heavy rock in it. All of a sudden there was a sharp, cold feeling on the left side of my face. I gasp and sit up as best I can. "Sit down! You just Took fantastic tumble!" I feel a large soft hand pushing on the skin near my elbow. Still panicing My golden eyes snap open and I struggle. My eyes focuse to see The Doctor standing over me, his grey/blue eyes worried. "What..."I begin, croaking slightly, I have no use hiding my accent. "Arthur just charged in complaining about being slapped by the 'new one'. So I checked on you in time to watch you fall." I rub my head, his words in a sort of echo. I begin to lean forward and The Doctor catches me. "Down. Lay..." He says. "Oh... Whoops..." I sit up anyway and feel his hand brush against the skin of my neck and i shiver." I said..." He begins. " I DON'T CARE!" i growl. " Im fine!" The Doctor flinches. Swinging my legs over the bed as best as I can, I get up slowly using The doctor for support. Goosegumps appear on my skin and I shiver. "Its cold." I say gripping my arms. " Ah." The Doctor says. "You may want to..." I look down and panic. I'm practically naked! My brown, olive arms are expose and I have mens trousers on! "Look down.." He finishes. " How the hell did i get in this?" I scream. The Doctor looks at me calmly. "DOCTOR!" I hear some one yell. I watch the doctor start to run and I follow him the best I can. As i wobble after him I yell. " You dressed me?!" I catch up to The Doctor, he's panting heavily. " Jack did it not me." I stumble a little. "Who...?" CRASH! It stops my sentence. The noise startles me and The Doctor.

When we reach a mysterious, well lighted, room I collapse. My head throbs more than before. I hear a new voice,one i've heard somewhere before... I drag myself up as far as I can before I feel rougher,larger hands grab my exposed skin." Jessica?" I Know that voice, I swear I do. I let them pick me up and carry me, when I feel myself being lowered. I open my eyes and stare at the face in front of me. "Jonathon?" I ask. Jonathon was a friend of my ladies and mine. It was strange but he was kind. " Whose jonathon?" The Doctor asks. "Me..." Jonathon says. The Doctor laughs. "No your not! Your Jack!" He says. "Thanks for pointing that out!" He yells. " But right now we need to get away from the Daleks!" I watch the doctors eyes snap forward." Where?" He says walking around the shining pillar. John shrugs. "Outside... I hope." I rub my head and watch them talk, I move backwards to lean on the rails."Hope? I would know if they were in here! Let me get the scanner working!" I miss the rail and fall backwards, I hit the floor and my head spins fast. "Jessica?" I hear footsteps come towards me and I sit up. They both help me up and sit me in an orange chair. "Johnathon, how do you know The Doctor?" I ask when im settled nicely. "Yeah..." he says scratching his head. "my names not Johnathon..."


	2. Chapter 2

I sit there staring at John- I mean Jack and try to comprehend what he's saying. When he realises I've blown a fuse he touches my shoulder, I jump. "Jessica?" he says worriedly. "You lied?" I ask frowning. He nods. I sigh. "Year 5000?" I ask. He nods again. "And this," I gesture around me. "Is a 'Time travel machine?'" I hear a loud sound and we both flinch. "That's her saying 'hello'!" the doctor chimes happily. I look around. "Hello?" I say with caution. Another sound fills the room. "She likes you!" I smile. "She's nice..." I say. Jack smiles too. " she's alive," he explains. The smile on my face grows. "Anything this beautiful has to be alive somehow. Even if I don't understand it," I say. The Doctor walks over to us. "Right!" I watch his smile grow into a grin. "NOW! Where to? Forward or back?" He asks putting a hand on her shoulders and leaning in. I shrug. "I guess forward," I say. He laughs. "Forward it is!" He runs over to the console of the TARDIS, Jack explained it to me. "Hold on!" he yells pulling a lever. The room begins to shake and I listen to our laughter.

I land on the floor with the sound of the air leaving my body. The smile still plastered on my face. "Amazing!" I cry pulling myself off of the floor. "Where are we?" He shrugs.  
"Forward… I hope," The Doctor says." Oh, great," Jack worries. I laugh. I watch him walk towards the doors. "2014! I did it!" He laughs. I giggle. "What?" Jack says. "Isn't that the year of..?" Jack starts. "EXTERMINATE!" The Doctor slams the door shut. " I forgot about history." He pants. " Nice first visit to the future!" The Doctor smiles. "What? Being Shot, demagnetised and kidnapped!" Jack cries. "Only possibilities!" The Doctor points out. "WAIT!" I yell. "What are they?" The doctor bites his lip. " Daleks," He frowns. " Let me explain. They're human, well, sort of..." My brow furrows. " Sort of?" I ask. " Uh, hmm," I watch him concentrate. " They're made of flesh and have all emotion stripped away... Only hatred and anger remain. But when they see me... they find fear," He sighs. "Cheery," I say. I stand there for a few moments in silence. Flesh isn't dangerous. Is it? "If They're just flesh, why are they so dangerous?" I finally ask. The Doctor tells me to go to the door, I do as he asks. As I peek my head out. I can't see anything. I turn my head to the left and bump my into a black pole. "Ow!" I groan. "Identify!" I pull back and see a monster. A metal monster! "Identify yourself! Failure to identify will lead to extermination!" I look into it's eye. "Doctor!" I cry. "EXTERMINATE!" I get pulled inside as some sort of bullet rushes past my head. Before I know I'm in The Doctors arms. The adrenaline I have fades before he releases me. "That was..." I croak. " A Dalek," Jack says. "When it spoke..." I quietly mutter. "I know off putting." He frowns. " Well! Let's venture out!" The Doctor calls clapping his hands. I jump, Jack rolls his eyes at me and we follow him. Stepping outside The Doctor puts an arm in front of us. " I recognise this place!" he mutters. I look at the different houses, so very different and small compared to My Ladies."Martha's house!" I hear jack giggle. The Doctor and I spin around at the same time. We stare for a few moments. "Let's see if she's home!" he whispers smirking. We all walk towards the door. "Who's Martha?" I ask as Jack knocks. The Doctor shrugs. "A friend. Very old!" He explains. "Knew her in the last regeneration." I look at him confused. He turns to Jack. "Did you tell her I'm an alien?" Jack goes to speak but The Doctor cuts him off. He turns to me. " I'm an alien! Hello!" he says. I nod slowly, I'll believe anything at the moment. "A Time Lord! Two hearts! Oh, and the mind of many!" I smile unsure of what to say. " What's taking her so long?" Jack says frustrated. "I think it's the aliens... Don't you?" I whisper. Jack ushers us away from the door and he takes a step back. Bringing his foot up quickly he kicks the door, grunting as his foot connects. It swings open easily. "I think it was open," The Doctor smiles. "ALL LIFE FORMS REMAINING SHALL SURRENDER!" I hear a rolling and we run inside the house, I hope it didn't see us. "split up," Jack orders in a whisper. The Doctor nods. "But I'm taking her," he points to me. "Why?" I ask. He shrugs. "Jack has a gun."

I make my way towards what I guess would be the kitchen with The Doctor. He must know his way around. The rooms were dark and the floor was wet. "Who's there?" I jump as I hear a woman's voice. She sounds like she's from London. I look around for The Doctor, he must have wandered off. " Someone as scared as you are," I whisper in the same accent to comfort her. " To be honest I don't even belong here!" I sit next to the door and sigh. "I'm not cut out for all these aliens! But my god it's the most amazing thing ever!" I whisper to her. "I'm Jessica. What's your name?" I can hear her shuffling from inside. "Martha, Martha Jones." My head shoots up. "Really? I'm here with jack and..." I can't finish my sentence before she decides to open the door on my knee. " Jack? You're here with jack?" she asks excitedly. I nod through the sharp pain at the young black woman. I watch her run past me and I get up. Great. More running. I follow her keeping close behind, suddenly, The Doctor appears out of no where and runs right into Martha. Her screams are sharp as she hits him over the head with a vase next to her. "Doctor!" I cry watching his nose run with blood. I push her away and hold his face towards mine. "Doctor? Are you alright?" I ask wiping his chin. "I did just get hit in the face by what appears to be an antique vase," he gurgles spitting out blood afterwards. "Doctor?" Martha asks embarrassed. "Hello!" He says politely. She hugs him despite the blood and he smiles at me. His teeth a pinkish colour. She pulls away and looks at me. "where's Jack?" she asks.

I sit at the front door rubbing my bruised knee as they catch up. They're enthusiasm amazes me, we could die at any moment and they're eating biscuits! The Doctor's nose was still a tiny bit swollen, but how can you tell the difference? I can hear yelling outside, have they found us? We didn't really try to hide the bright blue TARDIS sitting right outside. I let them babble as I press my ear against the cool wood. One side of the conversation was human, but the other was Dalek. It was screaming at them to identify, it just screamed, nothing else. Not a normal tone left it's mouth, well, metal. I can't hear they're name over the group behind me. I turn to them and put my finger to my lips, and with one loud "Shhh!'" they were quiet, unhappy, but quiet. I slowly stand and peek outside. It's a man, I can't really see any other features. I can see the monster though, it's the same one as last time. It's voice echoes as it tells him he is unimportant, and a light connects with his skin as he falls with his hands clutching at his chest. I turn around and slide halfway down the door. My eyes must've given away what I had seen because jack lifts me to my feet and we venture outside. The man's screams replay in my head and the image of his body falling to the ground clutching his chest turn into a picture of one of us. His body was left there, not even moved to the side of the path. I don't bother asking if he's dead, there's no need, his eyes are wide with shock, fear and pain. He must be around 40 or so, his face is etched with laugh lines, he was a happy man once. I stand there for a while staring into his eyes as pain begins to grow in my head. A pain I haven't felt since I was a child. My hand come up to my head as I feel myself fall onto my knees, the stones and gravel cutting them. "Jessica?" I hear The Doctor call behind me and I begin to fall. It feels like eternity but I know it's only seconds. When my eyes close I can hear talking, disapproving whispers and judging taunts. Only one speaks directly.

Creeping and crawling

So very appalling

under your skin

I'll kill all your kin

My mind silently screams for me to wake up. Or was that The Doctor? "Hear their cries?" Is that grandmother again? "They think death is sorrow! But death is glory!" I listen to her twisted laughter. "If death is glory why do we bury the dead? Most fear death, but you welcomed it," I say. "You not only welcomed it, you caused it as well! Now let me go! I'm sick of this damned dream already!" I hear cracking. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" she screams. "You were a monster the moment you killed that first man! You were a devil when you stuck a dagger in my back! And everything evil when you left me!" I forced my eyes to look at her. "You were a child that was found," she growls. " I was just putting you back." I watch her smile. " I will lead my army to you my dear." Her face was suddenly very vacant. " Ask the man you call The Doctor for his name." My eyes open and I see The Doctors worried eyes above me. "I'm fine," I croak sitting up slowly. I was on a bed now, everyone staring at me as if I'd come back from the dead. I rub my head and find my hair had fallen out. Great. "What?" I ask when I notice The Doctor was following my hands. I move my hands slowly down towards my lap. "What?" His eyes move towards my face. "Was that on your hands before?" He asks finally talking. Confused I look down. My hands are covered in what looks like blood, it looks wet but it doesn't drip onto my lap or smear on my wrists when I try to wipe it off. I begin to panic and hobble towards the bathroom. Martha helps me reach the sink to wash my hands. The redness seems to be getting wetter by the second. She turns the tap on and places my hand underneath the cool water. I sigh in relief when I see it draining. When my hands are clean I dry them off on a soft green towel. I pull my hands away and look down at them. I can still see blood on the back of my hand. I vigorously try to rub it off, dry brown flakes float to the ground, I check again. There are words etched into my skin like inflamed pink/red scars. Ask for his name... I try to rub the writing off with my nails until my own blood drips down my wrist. "What are you doing?!" Martha growls pulling my hand away. She begins to sanitise it gently, dabbing around the edges of the cut first. Then inside the cut. When I realise it doesn't hurt I look at it. There's nothing there, only blood covering the end of the sentence. She wipes it away and reads it. "Ask for his name? Whose name?" She asks. I'm glad she can actually see the writing, it means I'm not ill in the head. " HIS name," I say bluntly. " whose name don't you know?" I look at Martha pointedly. "The Doctor?" she asks. I nod. "I dreamt of my grandmother. She was explaining things to me, about how I was found and how she would lead an army to me." I shudder at my own words. " And to ask him for his name." Martha stares at me. "I'll get you a bandage to cover your hand, hide it until then," she explains to me. As she walks away I grab a towel and press it around my hand, since it has blood on it already it will look real. Walking out I press it down harder, my mind is running through every scenario. When I finally make it out I sit on the bed and stare at my hand until the doctor walks in. " Are you ok?" he asks me sitting down. " Pardon? Oh, yes. Just cut it on the way down," I say pressing down harder still. "Here let me," he says beginning to take away the towel. "NO!" I cry pushing his hand. My mind works quickly to think of an excuse. " I'm trying to stop the blood," I say blushing. He apologises and lays on the bed next to me. I decide to lay down too. Our heads on the same pillow nearly touching. What do you think of the future?" he asks me. I shrug and lean my head on his shoulder. " Let me see a good year, then I might decide." I feel him laugh. "Good idea, I promise we'll get a good year next time!" I can hear shuffling behind me, it's heavy and loud. "Am I interrupting something?" I hear jack ask us. My head shoots around and I collide with The Doctor. "Sorry!" I say blushing. I sit up and turn to him, he's holding a bandage. " Martha said you needed it," he says holding it out. I walk to him and hold out my 'injured' hand. He eyes it strangely, I can see his mind trying to work it out. Suddenly his eyes light up. I look at him and he nods, I know he'll want to hear my story behind it. He gently wraps it up and I pass him the towel. "Thanks," I say for both the bandage and him being quiet. He nods again and walks away. I turn to the doctor to find him staring. "Yes?" I say casually rubbing my hand. " so you're an alien? Explain."


End file.
